


La marge et le cœur du système

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, pluto will always be a planet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Pluto existe en marge du Système solaire, du temps et de la vie humaine. Et Setsuna ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La marge et le cœur du système

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rayons de lune, poussières d'étoiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327579) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La marge et le cœur du système  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages :** 'Sailor Pluto' Meiō Setsuna  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o8, « Tout au bord » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

En tant que Meiô Setsuna, étudiante en astrophysique, elle sait que Pluton n’est pas à proprement parler une planète du système solaire. C’est un corps céleste errant, petit, irrégulier, venu d’ailleurs et happé par l’attraction solaire, mais suivant toujours une orbite trop large, trop excentrée, trop différente.  
En tant que Sailor Pluto, elle sait aussi qu’elle est l’héritière de Chronos, dieu du temps, offerte à la dynastie de Silver Millenium en gage d’alliance. Elle vient d’ailleurs. Elle est différente des autres Sailor Senshi. Elle est affectée au poste le plus éloigné… loin de tout, mais aussi d’une importance cruciale, pour la défense du système solaire tout entier, de la Lune, de la Terre, de l’espace et du temps. Du temps plus encore que de l’espace… de l’univers entier, d’une certaine façon.

Elle est fière du rôle qui lui est imparti. C’est avec loyauté qu’elle obéit à la Reine Sérénité. C’est avec rigueur qu’elle accomplit son devoir.  
Mais il est vrai que, ainsi isolée de tous, elle se sent bien seule. Elle admire de loin, très loin, la royauté de Silver Millenium. Elle envie secrètement les Inner Senshi. Et Uranus et Neptune, duo spécial. Elle… n’est pas complètement seule, mais tout de même… elle se voit bien éloignée des autres, par la distance physique et par un mode de pensée peut-être différent.  
Ça n’est pas qu’elle regrette ses responsabilités et veuille s’en libérer. Non. Elle accomplira sa tâche jusqu’au bout.  
Mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de rêver, de temps en temps, à ce que serait sa vie si elle était plus humaine. Si elle pouvait avoir de vraies amies au lieu de camarades, et une famille… un partenaire peut-être, un enfant sûrement ?

Dans sa première existence, depuis des éons, elle été témoin de l’apogée de la première Reine Sérénité, les promesses de sa fille, la chute de Silver Millenium, et la renaissance de la Néo-Reine Sérénité et l’avènement de Crystal Tokyo.   
Réincarnée sur Terre à contre-temps, le temps de se réveiller à ses anciens souvenirs, elle habite un corps humain plus âgée que ses camarades, et porte toujours des responsabilités bien lourdes. Elle est plus qu’une grande sœur ou qu’une chef ; non, elle n’est vraiment ni l’une ni l’autre.   
Sailor Pluto a veillé pendant des siècles sur Small Lady qui restait enfant, comme une amie malgré leur différence d’âge. De son état intemporel à la Porte du Temps, elle a formé pour elle une étrange forme d’amour, par procuration peut-être ?

La paix revenue, elle se sent développer des désirs maternels. Setsuna a envie de protéger une petite vie, une petite âme pure en particulier, et le la voir grandir, s’épanouir… sans les limites d’autrefois.   
Élever un petit enfant avec deux amies, à côté de leur couple, c’est tout une aventure et elle s’y épanouit comme jamais avant. Les liens tissés entre elles ne sont pas de sang et vont au-delà de la loyauté : par bienveillance désintéressée, donnée sans condition. Recueillir Hotaru, ça n’était pas par égoïsme, non plus, comme jouer à la poupée, s’approprier quelque chose pour son accomplissement personnel, pour enfin exister ailleurs qu’en marge des « autres ». Pas du tout ! Ni par aucune obligation : par amour, offert librement.


End file.
